


A Deal with a Devil

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania, roshytsunami



Series: FFXV Halloween week 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birdman!Ignis, Demon!Noctis, He's a demon too, Incubus!Gladiolus, M/M, Man Prompto got them demon buds, Pining, Turns out Prompto is ace, just kidding, let's see how that goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Prompto places the glasses back on his face before returning towards the sloppily made summoning circle. He places the camera in the right point before stepping inside of the circle. He pulls out the paper from his pocket and begins to speak the words slowly to summon the strongest demon. He finishes the talk and notices nothing has changed at first. He looks around, his home still intact with no changes noted. He’s about to give up when grey and red smoke begins to rise from the drawing. The items placed on the points disappear one by one in a puff of smoke as something huge in shape begins to arise right in front of Prompto.It had been a while since anybody had summoned Gladiolus and he was more than ready to do whatever the latest contract wished. He slowly unfurled as he appeared from the smoke, trying to make himself seem as large as possible in a show of intimidation and dramatic flare.“Who has summoned me? Who dares to make a deal with a demon?”





	A Deal with a Devil

Prompto sniffles wiping his eyes. He has to do this, He has to make everything better and it will be better, He just needs to summon the best demon he can. The only way to do that is to perform the summoning during the witching hour. He used Moogle as a reference so summoning a demon and the ritual should be perfectly safe? Well even if it isn’t safe it has to be better than the problem he has going on right now. It needs to be fixed. He moves the furniture in the living room to one side of the room grunting, fumbling, and slipping on the floor at his efforts. It takes some time but thankfully he doesn’t have to worry about his parents being home. Not like they ever are home to begin with, but he has to do this. He looks at the print out of how to summon a demon from wiki how and begins to make the markings on the ground using a dry erase marker. He should be using salt like the instructions said but he doesn’t want to get in trouble for wasting so much food. Besides he can just use a salt shaker if the demon gets out of line right? Just a dash of salt on the demon-like spraying a cat with a water sprayer. He copies the markings as best as he can on the floor. Most of it is a little wobbly but it will have to do before he brings the five items to summon a demon, food, clothing, drink, something of value, and something personal to offer. The first four are easy to manage a cup noodle with beef, socks, water, and some money. The last one has to be something personal, something of value. 

Prompto scratches his head before snapping his fingers. He hurries to his room and grabs his camera from the desk. It’s one that has been with him for the last two years. One that keeps him safe and outside from everyone’s view. He shakes his head making his glasses fall on the floor. He picks them up, “No I have to change, this is the best way.”

Prompto places the glasses back on his face before returning towards the sloppily made summoning circle. He places the camera in the right point before stepping inside of the circle. He pulls out the paper from his pocket and begins to speak the words slowly to summon the strongest demon. He finishes the talk and notices nothing has changed at first. He looks around, his home still intact with no changes noted. He’s about to give up when grey and red smoke begins to rise from the drawing. The items placed on the points disappear one by one in a puff of smoke as something huge in shape begins to arise right in front of Prompto.

It had been a while since anybody had summoned Gladiolus and he was more than ready to do whatever the latest contract wished. He slowly unfurled as he appeared from the smoke, trying to make himself seem as large as possible in a show of intimidation and dramatic flare.

“Who has summoned me? Who dares to make a deal with a demon?”

He looked around as the smoke unfurled from his body and billowed outward to see the summoner, revealing… some pudgy kid in glasses within reach of the circle. He was so young, looking like he might piss himself if Gladio said so much as  _ boo _ . Surely there was someone else in the residence that had brought him here. An older brother? A sister? Maybe one of his parents? But no, he could tell that the house was devoid of any other life than the kid.

“Were you the one who summoned me?”

Prompto looks up at the large man, no demon. His legs nearly buckle as he stares at him. It’s not difficult to see why this one is a demon. His eyes are amber gold and are directed right at him. Brown to grey-tinted horns protrudes from his temples curving behind his pointed ears. His body is covered in sigils and swirls of tattoos across his arms and very sculpted leg. The only piece of clothing visible on him is a red loincloth draped low across his hips. It leaves almost nothing to the imagination. Silver bangles with small pink stones around his ankles clink as he moves.

Prompto fidgets with his thick fingers before pulling on his shirt to bring to down, “I... yes I summoned you. And,” he pauses looking at Gladio's reaction, “I... I want you to make me look hot,” he states closing his eyes as if to be hit. He opens one eye and looks at Gladio, “Please?”

“You want me to…” Gladio paused.

Now he understood. Sometimes will is the largest power that is used in summoning, and a request like that would most certainly bring him here. Unfortunately, there were some things that magic either didn’t work on, or they simply wouldn’t do. Something like this? Gladio wouldn’t just poof away the excess fat that this kid was trying to hide, it would simply reappear soon after.

“Look kid, you want it that bad? You gotta work for it.”

Prompto winces at the tone, “But... but demons can cure anything right? So why is this so hard for you to do? Can’t you do it,” he asks, “I don’t know how to work for it,” he says tugging his rolling shirt down over his belly.

“If you can’t make me hot then I never will be and I’ll never be enough,” he says as his voice shakes before the tears begin to fall from his face. He begins to sob words getting caught in his throat, “And I won’t have friends, and I’ll be alone forever, and no one wants to spend time with me or anything. I can’t even talk to people,” he sobs taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

Gladio sighed and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. Fuck if he managed to get one of the sensitive types, but in a sense each summoner was.

“Listen, you did the circle right, but sometimes the will or want of your request diverts the summon. An incubus or succubus are one of the harder ones to get, so if you can manage to summon me you can lose what you got.”

He stepped out of the circle and knelt down, tipping Prompto’s head up so they could meet eye-to-eye.

“And I could easily snap my fingers to make all of this disappear into what you want, but I personally don’t do that. I’ll be back within a month unless you change your own habits. Plus deals with kids is a no-no for us, I’d have to─”

Prompto sniffles eyes already red from crying. He reaches out and grabs ahold of Gladio’s loincloth, “Please don’t go. I... I don’t know how to change. I don’t know what to do. No one is ever here, please.” 

He removes his glasses and wipes his eyes, “And if I summoned you, You said I was strong enough right? So I can be strong enough to make a deal with you,” he says smiling, “Maybe, since you won’t snap your fingers for me you can be a trainer? You could train me in everything!” he states excitedly. 

Gladio covers his mouth from the last statement thinking, this kid has no idea what he is asking.

“Yeah you look cool and strong and I could be like you. You can teach me how to be cool right?”

Words escaped Gladio, ordinarily, he might wave the idea off but… Looking at the chubby boy’s face he realized that there was no way he could reject the idea.

“Alright, fine. I’ll exact payment at another time,” Gladio relented with a heavy sigh, “You better be ready for a lot of work to be put in.”

Prompto nods his head excited, “I will! I won’t disappoint you Gladio promise,” he smiles.

“Start by bringing me to the kitchen, the first thing to overhaul is your eating habits. Nothing worse than stuffing your face full of junk.”

Prompto nods his head and leads Gladio from the living room to the kitchen which is not even a few feet away. He opens the fridge and inside there is barely any food. Some orange juice a few soda cans are in the side of the fridge. A box of opened baking soda in the back along with leftover take away food and convenience store meals for one.

Prompto looks up at Gladio, “I don’t know how to cook... it’s just easier to buy than make food,” he mumbles.

“You don’t…” Gladio starts, staring at the kid, “Listen, just… stick with healthy salads for now and I can try to find something to help, I guess. For now, just don’t eat the bad food and unhealthy snacks here.”

Prompto pushes his glasses up his nose, “well do I have to throw it out? It’s a lot of money to buy food and wasting food isn’t good,” he says wringing his shirt in his hands.

Gladio sighs making Prompto flinch, “I’ll make sure someone will actually eat this junk. Hell, I know one spoiled brat that will eat this exact food,” he grumbles earning an innocent blink form Prompto.

“Look I’m going back to hell,” he says snapping his fingers making the food in the fridge disappear. “I’ll be back with some healthier food until then,” he says bending down to unsnap one of his anklets. “Use this if you need me. You just need to say my name and I’ll poof right here alright.”

Prompto takes the anklet from Gladio and nods his head, “Ok... Gladio thank you,” he smiles. Gladio offers her a two-finger salute before disappearing from sight heading back to hell.

He arrives in hell right outside a familiar home. He scratches his horns tapping his feet before finally gaining the courage to walk through the door made of pure fire.

“Hey Iggy I got a new contract and need to know how to cook cause this kid doesn’t know a thing about how to cook help a demon out here,” he smiles at the beanpole of a demon.

Ignis turned, a wooden spoon in his hand which he used to point at Gladio.

“I’ve told you to announce yourself before coming in.”

Gladio pinched the bridge of his nose, “Ignis I don’t understand why you have to cook  _ naked _ .”

“And I don’t understand why you have to just walk into my home, now hurry up with why you’re here before you go into the pot as well,” Ignis turned back to stirring the pot as he said this, the savory concoction bubbling away.

“Uh yeah,” Gladio started, moving to rub his neck as he let his gaze rise to the ceiling, “Look I somehow got summoned by this kid and I feel bad for him─”

“ _ You made a deal with a child, Gladio? You’re an incubus! _ ” Ignis sputtered in shock.

“ _ NO I DIDN’T! _ ” Gladio shouted immediately, waving his hands in the air, “I feel bad for this kid, but I made no deals, that is disgusting. Not to mention it’s forbidden! I just need you to teach the kid how to cook since I burn everything.”

“What would I get in return for teaching this child?” Ignis asked, eyes flicking to examine Gladio from head to toe.

Gladio moved to lean against a cabinet closer to Ignis, putting on his most sultry voice.

“You can have anything on the menu that you want, dessert is always the first course.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, “That is the last thing I desire, Gladiolus. While I’m teaching him cooking skills I want you to gather as many herbs and spices as possible, I’m experimenting with them and have run out of several things, including oregano and saffron.”

“You’re the best Igs. Now I gotta go wake sleeping beauty, he still home?”

"When is he not at home?" Ignis asked in response with a roll of his eyes.

Gladio rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah I got it. Get your precious spices. Wish me luck in waking the sleeping demon.”

"If you wish to wake him, then you shall need quite a bit more than just luck."

Gladio chuckles before exiting Ignis’s home through the flaming doors. He steps outside and thinks of where he wants to be and concentrates before appearing before at the strangest building he has ever seen in the underworld. He sighs wondering how the kid got away with building such a “soft” looking establishment but then again he is a demon prince and can do whatever he wants. Gladio walks through the hanging snakes that carry more beads than a string of rosaries and enter the home.

“Hey Princess you awake?” he shouts through the cozy warm home.

It looks like a hippie's wet dream inside with all the bright oranges and yellows along the wall. A fur rug on the floor and wooden tile. He walks up the stairs leading to the main bedroom and spots him in bed curled up on the mattress full of pillows and comfort blankets.

“Hey Noct,” Gladio whispers in his ear earning a groan, “NOCTIS!” he shouts starting the black haired teen jumping in the air clinging to the ceiling like an animated cat.

“The fuck, Gladio?” Noctis shakes, declawing himself from the ceiling.

Gladio smirks, “Nothing kid, just wanted to check on the prince of sloth.”

A pillow is thrown in his face in reply.

“Oh ha ha Gladio,” he yawns, “It’s not even time for me to train and you woke me up?”

“Yeah about that… you’ve been going to the human world for a while now, right?”

“Uh yeah,” Noctis yawns again, rubbing his eyes, “Is dad asking me to come back to hell? He’s the one who said to expand my horizons and study the souls to corrupt.”

“It’s not that. You see I got summoned by this kid─”

“THE FUCK?! THAT’S SICK GLADIO─”

“NO WAY,” Gladio shouts, “Not like that, Look I feel bad for the kid,” he rubs his neck, “He’s about your age and I don’t know how to motivate him so I need some ideas on how to help him out. What do human kids your age do for fun?”

“... You’re asking me?” Noctis sputters, “I don’t know. Every one of them is different and tempted differently. Some sell their soul for a kiss from a popstar or beating a video game? I mean the shit Gladio I don’t know everyone’s different you gotta feel them out. Don’t incubus do that best?”

Gladio sighs, “My  _ feeling them out  _ generally involves a lot of genitals and bullshit flirting. That’s easy to do but figuring out hobbies or domestic comfort shit? The fuck is that man.”

Noctis snorts, “Ok fine fine... uh I guess just ask him what he likes without the whole gonna bang you afterwards cause that’s gross Gladio.”

Gladio makes a look of disgust, “I know, that’s why I asked what you got from human kids.”

“Not herpes,” Noctis grins as Gladio gives him a staredown, “Ugh fine and don’t look so pissy it’s ruining my sleep. Look just ask him what he likes and if he’s a guy he might like video games or sports or something manly? They really start to peacock at this age with no sense of direction. It’s funny.”

“Yeah that was helpful as ever,” Gladio says, hearing a ring in his ear and pull on his ankle, “Kid is calling me, have fun sleeping princess.”

"Next time bring me something," Noctis grumbled, turning over in his bed.

"That reminds me..." Gladio started, making all the snacks appear atop Noctis before leaving.

Gladio let’s the summon happen and feels himself being pulled back to the human world. What greets him first is the smell of garbage? He doesn’t recognize this place. It looks like the backend of an alley where scraps are thrown out. A place Prompto should not be, and a place a demon should not be obvious.

With a snap of his fingers, Gladio changes his form into something more human and dangerous-looking since Prompto has called him away from his home. He hears the commotion before seeing Prompto try to get out of the big garbage dumpster out back put falling right back into the garbage groaning.

Gladio lifts the plastic lid and stares down at Prompto stuck in the trash sniffling, “Did someone bully you or dump you in here?”

Prompto shakes his head, “No,” he says as his shirt moves, forming a tube like shape under his collar until a head pops out and meows at Gladio weakly, “I heard it in the dumpster and It couldn’t get out and I reached for her but I fell in and couldn’t get out,” he tells him blushing, “I didn’t want to leave it alone or get hurt.”

Gladio sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose, “... Why are you even here?”

Prompto fidgets as the kitten begins to crawl on his shoulder meowing, “I, I wanted to get healthier food and well I found the kitten instead, I’m sorry,” he says beginning to tear up.

Gladio sighs and reaches over grabbing Prompto by his middle before lifting him and the kitten out of the dumpster and placing him on the ground, “Next time you make sure there’s a way in an out of the dumpster. They got lock hinges right here,” he says showing him how to open the side of the dumpster.

Prompto makes an oh face before grabbing the kitten from his shoulder and holding it in his arms, “Ok... thank you Gladio.”

“So you really went dumpster diving for a kitten, huh?” Gladio asked, eyeing the tiny ball of fluff in Prompto’s hands, “Gonna keep it?”

“I was kinda hoping to…” Prompto answered, petting the mewling cat.

With a sigh, Gladio decided that there was no use in trying to convince the boy otherwise, despite knowing that the cat belonged to someone─a specific someone─else. He’d have to find some way to smuggle the cat out at some point, but for now Noct could learn a lesson on keeping track of his pets.

“I guess we should get you that food if you haven’t already,” Gladio sighed, “ _ After _ you get cleaned up, you smell like that dumpster and that’s kinda gross, if I can be honest.”

Prompto nods his head keeping a hold of the kitten in his arms ignoring Gladio, “Ok... and we have to get the kitten some food too,” Prompto takes a moment to look at Gladio confused, “You look different, more human,” he states walking with him, “Can you look like this all the time? Oh can you change into anything too?!”

He frowns scratching the kitten behind the ear, “It has to be cool to change into anything.”

Gladio rubs his neck, “Yeah I can look human or anything really. Not that hard to do,” he says looking down at Prompto. “Ugh you reek man,” he says covering his nose. “Did you really have to save that kitten,” he asks looking the kitten in the kid’s arms.

Prompto nods his head, “it needed help and was meowing loudly.”

“How did you even get in that dumpster it’s as tall as you are?”

“I... I just climbed in. I wasn’t going to leave the kitten alone,” Prompto flushes, “Are you mad?”

“No just shocked you could do it. That shows good motivation and you’ll need a lot of it for the coming days.”

Prompto smiles snuggling the kitten, “Don’t worry Gladio I won’t let you down.”

\-------

Prompto hates this. He can’t move another step and Gladio is up there running with ease up a hill. He feels disgusting and has to look even worse. Why did he have to run in the morning? Why couldn’t they do it at night when no one would care or be staring at some fat kid trying to run.

He stops the short steps he had been making and pants, face beat red as he leans over to catch his breath.

“I can’t do it,” he says hands on his knees trying to keep the tears back.

This was never going to work. He’s exhausted sweat is pouring down his front and back all the way to his butt. He feels disgusting and stinks. He kneels on the sidewalk and flinches. He can feel everyone staring at him no doubt laughing at the lard ass trying to run. He sees the sun disappear and looks up. Oh the sun didn’t disappear it’s just Gladio standing in front of him.

“Get up Prompto you gotta run to lose that weight,” his arms are crossed over his chest as he stares down at the red-faced boy.

He tsks as the boy just pants and doesn’t answer him. This is pathetic. They haven’t even run that far yet and the kid is already like this? This really has him scratching his horns, well if they were visible. Since he is in the human world he has to at least look human.

Prompto tries to stand but falls to his knees, legs giving out on him, “I can’t it’s too hard.”

“Hey do you want to lose the weight or not?”

Prompto rubs his nose, “Yeah.”

“Then you gotta keep going, let's go or I'll leave you behind and I don't wanna do that.”

Prompto nods his head forcing himself to stand up. His sweatshirt had risen up and he yanks it down as Gladio begins to jog in front of him.

“Come on keep up,” he yells over his shoulder as he begins to run with Prompto jogging behind him.

The plan was to get Prompto running for a small ways, then go back. Short circuits were a good start at building stamina and that’s exactly what the kid needed. Maybe later he could start Prompto on a bit of exercise in his home, but for now he wanted to focus on the jog. Perhaps he could even convince Ignis to cook a meal as a treat, provided it fell within the realm of the diet that Prompto needed to stay on top of. About halfway through Gladio looked back to see Prompto huffing and puffing, but still behind him.

“How’re you holding up back there?” Gladio shouted over his shoulder at the kid.

Prompto huffs letting out a gasping sound as he tries to continue jogging. It’s become nearly impossible. His legs feel like jello, he’s feeling sick on his stomach, and the cramps have spread to all his muscles. Muscles he didn’t even know he had. He walks the rest of the way and shouts towards Gladio.

“I’m... fine.”

He has to do this he has to get in shape and the best way to do it is running. Gladio had said so and he needs to just suck it up and continue moving. His belly on the other hand disagrees. Right after he had shouted at Gladio nausea hits him full force. He breathes through his nose trying to will it away with no success. He stumbles over towards the grass area of the sidewalk and loses his breakfast. He coughs hands on his knees as he throws up more the bile burning his throat. He wipes the vomit from his mouth with the back of his hand and tries to calm his breathing down. Unfortunately, he’s leaning over too much and his glasses slip off his face right into the vomit mess he just produced. He feels the tears running down his face or it might be sweat. It doesn’t matter, this is hopeless he’s never going to get better. He should just give up right now and turn everything in. Geez Gladio must be so disappointed in him. He’s not able to do a simple task and just jog. Everyone is looking at him he can feel the stares. How pathetic must he look. He hunches his shoulders in or himself trying to rub the tears away from his face. That’s just what Gladio needs to see. Gladio sighed and walked to Prompto’s side, crouching down closer to his level.

“Look, you don’t have to immediately begin at running, you can start at a jog and work up to it,” Gladio moved to lay a hand on Prompto’s back in some sort of reassurance but changed course last-minute and put the hand on his own neck and rubbed, “I didn’t think you were pushing yourself this hard… I really gotta get used to the whole human thing.”

Grabbing two water bottles from his pocket─one that he had brought for himself, while the other was for Prompto─he grabbed the glasses with two fingers, picking them up by the earpiece. He placed the other by Prompto before spraying water on the lenses in an attempt to clean them.

“Don’t be surprised if you’re sore as hell tomorrow, but from here, so long as you keep on the whole plan, things should slowly get easier."

Prompto rubs his eyes as he reaches for his glasses. They smell horrible even half washed. He rubs them on his shirt and places them on his face.

“I... didn’t want to disappoint you. I want to get stronger and be like you,” he looks up at Gladio, “You’re so cool and I want that but I can’t even run. I look stupid and I’m wasting your time right,” he asks, worried, “You must have a ton of better things to do, like demon things? I’m messing it up aren’t I,” he asks, grabbing his hair, “I’m so sorry, this is horrible and I’m making everything worse,” he releases his hair and rubs his wrist, “I’m sorry I puked. I didn’t mean to and I need to exercise more right? Some people puke when they exercise and maybe I ate too much and that’s why? Maybe I shouldn’t eat breakfast and I won’t puke when I run,” he asks looking up at Gladio.

“You could also learn your limits. I know about this stuff, but not too much about human bodies when it comes to exercise itself, and even then you’re also a kid. If you feel so bad about it then get better and keep at it. Don’t starve or overwork yourself just because it’ll give you results faster, because it won’t,” Gladio warned, “I’m a demon, in the end, I have always been like this no matter what I’ve done. Exercising like this is a hobby of mine that I learned humans do and found it entertaining. From here you can walk home, I’ll meet you back at your place before too long, I gotta go do something in my realm. You got my anklet, use that to call me if you need me before then.”

Before Prompto could respond, Gladio vanished, transporting himself back to the front door of Ignis’ home. He simply walked through the doors and started to call for Ignis when─

“I had a feeling you would be arriving,” Ignis stated from the threshold, pushing his glasses up his nose from where they’d fallen slightly, “Is it about the contract again?”

“Uhhh, yeah. How did you..?”

“I know everything Gladio,” Ignis waved off, “So what did you want in particular for him?”

“Look, he’s feeling down about this whole thing and I was thinking a good meal to celebrate would cheer him up,” Gladio answered, one hand in his pocket while the other rubbed at his neck again and his gaze averted to the opposite wall.

Ignis squinted, “You’re taking an odd amount of interest in this, despite the fact that any payoff would be quite a ways away. Not to mention you’re still wearing a human disguise.”

“Y-yeah,” Gladio stammered, “Well I didn’t expect to be gone long, he should be back home any minute.”

Silence hung between the two as Ignis stared and Gladio did his best to calm his thumping heart. Ignis could be terrifying when he wanted to be, and the last thing Gladio wanted to do was have Ignis turn scary because it was far from his interests.

“Fine, so long as you’ll be the new test subject for a series of new mixtures I’ve come up with. I need to see what they would do to a demon. Bring me to the human.”

Prom doesn’t even have time to speak as Gladio poofs away. He fingers the anklet in his pocket tempted to call him back but Gladio said it was important. He can walk himself home. He’s done it before Gladio. He sips on the water bottle Gladio gave him and begins to walk home. He hadn’t realized it before but everywhere hurts when he walks. He feels pinpricks all along his legs and an ache he’s never felt before. His chest feels tight as he walks down the hill slowly. At least his stomach doesn’t feel as bad as it did before. He tries to focus himself but he can’t seem to keep track of his thoughts. 

He knows no one is talking about him. He’s just some pudgy sweaty fat boy going home from a run. Nothing to worry about but still, he feels like everyone is judging him or at least wondering what a person like him is trying to prove. He disappointed Gladio so much, that must be the reason he left so suddenly. He must be wasting the demon’s time.

Prompto sighs as he spots his home a few feet away. He checks the mailbox before entering the house. Chibi is sitting on the entrance mat and meows up at him. He smiles and picks up the meowing kitten.

“Chibi I’m home,” he smiles, letting the small kitten lick him, “I have to get a bath but you must be hungry huh,” he asks earning a long meow from the speckled kitten.

Prompto chuckles and begins to move towards the kitchen when he feels the back of his hamstring freeze causing the muscles in his leg to seize up. It’s so painful it feels like a hoard of angry bees are stinging him inside his muscle and he’s not able to move his leg as freely as if someone had glued all his bones and muscles together. He limps over to the fridge leg dragging as he tries to move it better.

“Sorry Chibi, I got some milk for you,” he says, pouring some milk in a small ceramic bowl for the kitten.

The kitten jumps on the counter and meows in agreement as it begins to drink from the bowl as Prompto puts the milk away.

“Hmm I’ll be in the shower Chibi and be right back, promise,” he says, limping towards his room first to grab some clothes before entering the shower.

Once inside the bathroom he begins to peel the clothes from his skin, sweat, water, and vomit accompany the clothes as he throws them in the corner of the bathroom before turning on the showerhead. He waits a few minutes as the water heats before entering the shower and letting the hot water take out the ache from his newly used muscles. He sighs in relief and stays in the shower longer than necessary before exiting the shower and getting his PJs on which consist of boxers and a white tank top. He’s heading back to his room when he catches sight of his reflection in the mirror. He winces at the image before heading to his room grabbing his camera. He takes a deep breath and raises the camera to his side as he takes a picture of himself in the mirror. The camera makes a hissing noise and prints out the image of himself. He looks terrible but this should be motivation. Motivation to change who he is and keep it off. He places it on the corner side of the bedroom mirror and nods his head.

“You can do this Prompto, and Gladio can help.” 

Prompto nearly jumps hearing the familiar pop of Gladio’s return. He rushes towards the living room, “Gladio that was fast what─” he pauses as he catches sight of the demon next to him.

The man─or demon, as it were─is tall and covered in what appeared to be feathers. His “hair” was in a sort of slicked-back appearance with snowy white feathers speckled with black spots, his face was sleek with large eyes that seemed to be eternally watching. His chest was a soft cream color that faded to tan the farther you got down his arms only to end at the wrist where it turned into a human-like hand and black medium length nails that curve into talons. Long legs covered in a soft down-like set of feathers, ending in a normal-looking foot with short black nails. He’s very different from Gladio.

Prompto gathers his nerves and holds out his hand, “Hi I’m Prompto.”

That what’s you do when meeting people so maybe it’s the same when meeting demons?

“Yes, I assumed as much,” Ignis replied, watching Prompto’s hand out of curiosity, “What direction is your kitchen?”

“It’s that way Iggy,” Gladio answered, pointing toward the other room, “Why are you in that form when you were already in a more human form?”

“I enjoy this form more here,” Ignis replied simply as he walked out or the room in search of the kitchen.

Gladio looked around the room. Out of the entire house he had never actually been in Prompto’s room─ironic for an Incubus to not have seen the bedroom, really─and noticed the picture on the mirror.

“Why did you take a picture of yourself?” he asked, once Prompto explained he nodded, “That’s actually a good idea to keep track of your progress. You could even see how far you’ve come one you start losing that weight.”

The smell of spices and meat came from the kitchen and caressed their noses, causing both Gladio and Prompto’s mouths to salivate in response.

Prompto smiles at Gladio’s compliment before following the warm and spicy scent into the kitchen.

“Wow Mr. Ignis, that smells really good. What is it?” Prompto asks, curious.

“It’s chickatrice with some basmati whole grain brown rice,” Ignis replies with a small quirk of his lips. “Along with steamed broccoli, it should get your digestive tract moving and remove the bad fats from your body.”

Prompto soaks up the knowledge nodding his head as if understanding everything. He looks at Ignis cooking, hesitating on his response.

“So... so you’re cooking yourself then,” Prompto laughs softly.

“Well, there was nobody else in the kitchen to assist me, as it were,” Ignis replied dryly.

“I wasn’t trying to be mean, I was just,” Prompto sighs, “I was trying to be funny and it didn’t work,” he pouts.

Gladio snorts, “Oh it was cute, Ignis don’t be a sour sport. Come on, don’t get your panties in a twist for once.”

Ignis glares over at Gladio and grins, “You should know I rarely wear panties Gladio.”

Gladio covers Prompto’s ears, “Really Ignis in front of the kid?”

Ignis shrugs as he gives the pan a final stir before turning off the stovetop.

Prompto moves Galdio’s hands from his ears. “I don’t see what the big deal is? Tako brought in his sister’s underwear to class and showed it off to the guys saying it was from his girlfriend,” Prompto smiles, “The problem was it had her last name signed on the tag so they figured it out.”

Gladio shakes his head, “Out of the mouth of babes.”

“Indeed, now then I’m sure both of you are hungry.”

Prompto nods his head as the plate is set in front of him, causing Gladio to pout, “Ignis where’s mine?”

Ignis rolls his eyes, “Honestly children are first, real children not ones that act like them,” he smiles as Prompto takes his first bite of the chicken.

“Whoa, Mr. Ignis this is really good! It’s really spicy and tastes peppery and has flavor. Much better than convenience meals,” Prompto states, taking another bite. 

Ignis does a slow panel look over at Gladio raising one of his eyebrows as if offended but what Prompto has just revealed. “Convenience meals?”

Prompto finishes chewing his bite before speaking, “Yeah like microwave meals but um they’re not frozen and freshly made. They’re cheap but Gladio said I can’t eat them anymore and have to eat better and exercise and other stuff.”

“Yes, humans seem to be fond of…  _ those _ … They’re actually not quite as healthy as you would believe. I’m leaving you with recipes to make yourself at Gladiolus’ request.”

At that Ignis reached out, hands empty, as though to present something, a stack of papers suddenly appearing when Prompto took a confused step forward. Prompto took the large stack of recipes and set them on a chair in the next room, managing to catch bits of dialogue between Gladio and Ignis once he rounded the corner.

“... he be able to cook..?” came Ignis’ voice with a sigh, causing Prompto to stop in his tracks and listen closely.

“Uhhh,” Gladio’s lower tones started, “I think so?”

“If neither of you can actually cook the recipes then I supposed I shall have to step up and do them myself, lest you come crawling back to me begging for assistance again,” Ignis replied stiffly, “I dislike being in the human realm, interferes with my nose with all the pollution, even if I’m indoors.”

“I know, I know. I’ll help you with your experiments for the next 1000 years if you need to help again, demon’s oath.”

There was a long pause and Prompto thought he had been caught. His heart pounded in his ears, making almost miss Ignis’ soft sigh and reply.

“Fine, but only come to me if absolutely necessary.”

Prompto is causing more trouble for Gladio, 1000 years is a long time to experiment with foods. He bites his lips before making his steps louder as he enters the kitchen once more.

“Thank you for cooking Mr. Ignis. It’s really good. Um, can I ask what type of demon you are? Gladio said he’s an incubus and I don’t know what that is, but you don’t look like one so can I ask? You don’t have to answer,” Prompto flushes.

Ignis looks over at Gladio with a raised eyebrow, “Well then, while the question is a bit forward you did ask nicely. I’m a Stolas. Mostly we search for knowledge and learn as much as we can,” he smirks at Gladio, “I can’t say the same for Gladio.”

Gladio sputters, “Really Ignis? Well, thanks for helping with the meal but I think I got it from here.”

"If my assistance is further needed then you know how to locate me. Remember to knock when I summon you, I'll be hardpressed to release you from your oath to me."

“Yeah, Ignis I promised demon’s oath,” he whispered. 

With that Ignis disappeared, his body becoming enveloped in purple flames before black smoke replaced it and then dispersed into nothing.

Prompto fidgets with his hands, “I’m sorry I got you in trouble with Mr. Ignis. Are you really going to be his experiment for 1000 years?”

Gladio raises an eyebrow, “You heard that?” 

Prompto nods his head, “That’s a long time just for recipes,” he frowns, “You don’t have to do it. Mr. Ignis can keep his recipes, and you don’t have to stay here either,” he says worried. “I can do this on my own and I’m wasting your time to do demon stuff─”

Gladio rubs the back of his neck, “Prompto 1000 years is nothing for a demon, and it’s just taste-testing food, half the time he asks me to gather herbs from the human realm,” Gladio gestures around them at that, “It won’t be that bad.”

“But─”

“Hey no buts, it’s fine,” he scratches his nose, “Do you worry about stuff like that all the time?”

Prompto shrugs, “I guess? I just don’t want someone unhappy because of me. That’s why I have to lose weight and be cool like you Gladio.”

With a sigh, Gladio ruffled Prompto’s hair, “You’re cool just being you, kid. Lose the weight to be healthier, ok? Not for some vanity reason.”

\-----

Four years pass by, Prompto continues to summon Gladio every morning for a jog, then in the afternoons as they moved to home exercises. Before they knew it Prompto was jogging the entire circuits without stopping─even making them longer, at one point─and he soon began to feel muscles forming on his arms and legs as the fat began to melt from his body.

“Looking good, told ya that you could do it,” Gladio chuckled one day as they sipped on smoothies from a nearby cafe for a treat.

“Yeah, it’s thanks to you and Ignis coming to help me,” Prompto shyly laughed in return, “I couldn’t have done it without you guys.”

“Just in time for high school, huh? Time to show off the new you to the ladies,” Gladio said with a wink.

“Well─” Prompto started before Gladio interrupted him.

“Or dudes, no judgment. Whatever rocks your bed.”

Prompto blushes, “Uh I guess?” he asks, readjusting the bracelet around his wrist, “I’m kind of nervous because I get to meet the person I’ve been working so hard for,” he smiles, “I know I shouldn’t say it like that and I did everything for myself too but uh they gave me a wake up call,” Prompto pats his hair down once more and looks up at Gladio, “Are you sure I shouldn’t use cover up for my freckles? They kind of stick out like a sore thumb and uh well I look alright to make a first impression right?”

"Why cover those up? They look great, especially when they bunch up on your cheeks when you smile," Gladio replied, elbowing Prompto playfully.

Prompto smiles softly, “Thanks Galdio,” he says giving him an awkward hug before leaving for school.

He has all his supplies in his bag he double and triple checked last night, extra hairspray and deodorant in case he sweats way too much on the way to school. He should be fine everything should be fine hahaha. He sees the other students and freezes. Ok he has got this. No big deal, just walk on up to them and say hi. Greet them and don’t fall or trip again. Maybe they’ll recognize him? Or they might not and can start over? He’s hoping for the second and walks over towards the one with black hair and pats him on the back.

“Hi there Noctis my name is Prompto,” he smiles at the younger man, “Nice to meet you.”

Internally Prompto is shaking like a leaf, nerves firing a mile a minute but externally he is holding his smile and keeping eye contact with the young man.

“Prompto…” Noctis says, a look of intense thought passing over his face before realization hit, “Well, hey Prompto. You look awfully familiar, have we met before? Figured probably since you, y’know, know my name.”

Well shit, there went that idea right out the window.

“Uh,” he hesitates, “uh yeah...but it was just once so,” he states getting flustered. “Well it’s nice to meet you again sort of,” he laughs nervously. He fidgets with the bracelet around his wrist.

“Hey, it’s no problem, Prom─you don’t mind if I call you Prom, right?─let’s go head to class before we get detention on our first day,” Noctis chuckled, putting an arm around Prompto’s shoulders as they strolled in.

The day breezed by and before he knew it, school was out. Prompto stepped into the open air just as Noctis jogged up to his side.

“Hey, so I figured I’d see if you wanted to hang out maybe?” he offered.

Today was great! Sure the morning was a little awkward but it wasn’t as bad as it could have gone. Noct didn’t remember him from middle school. He just knew that Prompto had known his name and didn’t remember how they ever met. It was a blessing in disguise if you asked Promtpo. Noct had placed his arm around his shoulder as if they had been buds since forever. It was a great feeling besides being the first day of school and learning that the semesters were going to be worse than last year’s. He has all his books packed up and is ready to leave when he hears Noct call him over.

“O-oh? Yeah, sure thing dude,” Prompto grins. “There’s this new arcade down the road and it has Skull Crusher III, it’s so good and the graphics are amazing!”

"Skull Crusher III?" Noctis asks, skeptical.

Prompto blushes, “Yeah dude it’s fun. Played it a few times with Gladio,” Prompto looks flustered rubbing the back of his head. “He’s sort of like my trainer. Can’t get these amazing guns without some work,” he laughs showing off his smaller biceps.

Noctis snorts, “Guns? More like peashooters,” he teases, earning a shoulder bump from Prompto.

“Noct, come on man,” Prompto laughsm walking with him down the street. Noctis yawns and Prom snorts, “Tired before we even get there?”

“Eh I’m always tired,” he yawns.

“Hmm maybe if you ate those veggies in your lunch─”

Noctis hisses, “Don’t speak such blasphemy.”

Prompto snorts at his reaction placing an arm around his shoulder, “Ok no veggies got it, and we turn right here for the awesome games!”

Noctis nods his head, “Good no vegetables in sight, then,” he asks making Prompto giggle.

It’s a few hours later when they both are leaving the arcade. It’s gotten dark and Prompto is hesitating about leaving the lit area.

“Uh, we really should call a cab or something. I didn’t notice how dark it was getting,” Prompto asks texting Gladio on his phone about where he is.

Before he can listen to Noct’s response his phone is buzzing.

“Hello… oh, hey Gladio… I know I forgot the time… Yeah, it was awesome,” Prompto says watching Noctis make faces at him. He turns around trying to block out the images so he won’t laugh on the phone. “What no I’m fine he’s making faces… Yeah, it’s him… He’s really not a bad guy and he doesn’t remember… I’m ok,” he answers softly. “Really I’m ok and we’re going to get a cab and come home. Yeah, I’ll call you when we get in the car… I think there’s one now,” he states, seeing the cab pull up to the curb, “Yeah, I’ll see you soon… ok I promise,” he finishes clicking the phone off.

Noctis is grinning as he watches the interaction, “Boyfriend?”

Prompto hits his head on the top of the cab and stumbles into the seat. “Uh, what?”

Noctis shrugs, “Sounded like your boyfriend.”

Prompto laughs, “Gladio? My boyfriend? No way dude. He’s my trainer.”

“And he’s looking out for you,” Noctis grins.

“Well, yeah but… no way dude,” the cab is driving for a few minutes with silence before Prompto reacts. “Wait, you don’t care if I like guys?!”

“Uh, why should I?”

“Cause… cause I don’t know,” Prompto pouts, looking out the window.

“... So is this a coming-out cab party? Do you want a cake?”

Prompto blushes beat red, his freckles standing out, “Oh my gosh no dude. Besides I’m not gay… I don’t think I am. Am I really having this conversation on our first day as friends? Wait we’re friends right,” he asks worriedly.

“Uh yeah, we just spent four hours hanging out. I think we’re friends,” Noctis says, sticking his tongue out.

“Well… good… awesome,” Prompto answers thinking. “I think people are pretty… like all of them, so I don’t know man, I never thought about it really.”

“You’ve never thought about sex or relationships?”

“No… well sometimes in movies, it’s cute when people romance each other and confess but otherwise not really,” he answers as the cab stops outside his house. “Um, this is my stop I’ll text you later unless you wanna come inside for a few or is it too late to ask? Do you have a curfew?” He rambles as Noct exits the car and looks at the small house.

“Nah, my dad’s pretty lenient, so no curfews for me. Plus I live on my own ever since Satan ran away years ago,” Noctis replied, stretching his arms.

The name made Prompto’s head whip back, “Dude, you named your cat  _ Satan _ ?”

“Yeah, it was pretty funny.”

“Well, I guess… do you wanna come on in for a bit? I have a couch if it ends up getting too late.”

“Why not?”

With that, they paid the driver and walked into Prompto’s home. The first one to greet them was Chibi, strutting up with a soft  _ mrrrow _ and rubbing against Prompto’s leg.

“Hey Chibi, have you been bugging Gladio while I was gone?” Prompto asked, stooping down to pet the cat.

“Yeah, he kept trying to knock stuff over or scratching me, did I ever tell you I’m more of a dog─” Gladio stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Noctis.

“Yo,” Noctis greeted with a lopsided grin.

“Oh… well I’m gonna toss my stuff in my room real quick and straighten it up before you come back there. Gladio this is Noctis, Noctis this is Gladio.” Prompto said, looking between the two before making his way to the back.

As soon as he left their line of sight Gladio immediately looked back to Noctis.

“What are you doing here?” Gladio hissed, “Are you coming to check on me or something?”

“Geez,” Noctis yawned through his smirk, “What a way to greet a friend. Prompto invited me over after school and the arcade,” he shrugged, “Hey, is this Satan? Have you been hiding him here?”

“Not exactly, you never were good at keeping track of anything. Prompto found him in a dumpster years ago─But that’s beside the point,” Gladio replied, shaking his head to get back on track, “I didn’t realize you were still trying to attend human schools. Your dad hasn’t called you back, yet?”

Noct shrugs, “I’m a demon of being lazy there’s tons of souls here to take that are more than just lazy,” he says stretching out on the couch. “Besides I like it here. Fun to mess around with the humans,” he grins.

Gladio points his finger at Noctis, “Don’t mess with Prompto.”

“Aww are you protective of him,” he asks, earning a growl from Gladio. “Geez man, I won’t mess with him. He’s a pretty cool guy except for being a little flighty. The wait is this the kid you were helping? You’re still here?” he asks, shocked.

Gladio rolls his eyes, “Look he worked really hard go easy on the guy. He’s a good kid.”

Noctis sighs, “Yeah I approve.”

“Approve of what?”

“Eh and you call yourself an incubus,” Noct teases before leaving the couch, heading towards the room Prompto went into.

"Noctis I don't need your approval for anything, I've─" Gladio started before Noctis walked past, ignoring him completely as he walked through the house, "Hey, get back here!"

“Hey Prompto, what are you doing cleaning house?” Noctis asks, entering the room as Prompto peels off a picture from the mirror.

Prompto freezes in his tracks, holding the picture close to his chest.

“H-hey, Noct.”

“What are you hiding a dirty picture,” Noctis asks nonchalantly.

Prompto blushes ten shades of red and shakes his head. “N-no… I was cleaning out some old photos,” he states as Noctis looks around the room. Noticing the train poster on the wall, but that seems to be the only thing on the wall.

“Did you pull down posters?”

“Uh maybe dude,” he laughs nervously. “Kinda wanted it to be cool looking when you first came over and wasn’t expecting that to happen today… kind of wasn’t expecting anything to happen today you know.”

“Why would you expect me to come over?” Noctis asks, confused.

“Because I’ve been trying to get better to be your friend,” he says, wrinkling the photo. He hesitates before handing it to him. This was so not in the plan. What on earth is he doing? Noctis is going to see and everything is going to fall apart.   
  


Noctis takes the photo and looks at the picture of a chubby kid in glasses in a tank and shorts. There doesn’t seem to be anything special or significant about it. “Who is it? Do I know them?”

Prompto’s eyes widen, “Y-you don’t recognize him?”

“Should I?”

“Dude that’s me, I tried to talk to you like when I got the nerve and failed,” he says as Noctis blinks at him confused. Prompto continues, “You looked lonely and I felt lonely so... I thought it would work so I went to greet you and fell on my face saying hi?”

“Sorry I would have remembered that but you look good,” he asks more than states as Prompto huffs.

“Dude how can you not remember me? It’s why I changed myself like this?! You called me heavy when you tried to help me up.”

Noctis pauses thinking, looking contemplative before shaking his head, “Yeah I don’t remember that, sorry Prompto.”

Prompto freezes running his hands through his hair confused. Noct didn’t know what he did? He didn’t know he was the catalyst for all those morning jogs, all the dieting, all the extreme exercise just to impress him and prove he’s not heavy.

“Prompto… that was my bad,” Noctis states, rubbing the back of his head.

“You’re bad… oh Noct,” Prompto sighs, covering his hands with his face. 

This was humiliating, no horrifying. Gosh, what must Noctis think of him. Some pathetic idiot who worked so hard and for what? This is a terrible day. He sits on his bed hands in his head thinking of a way to fix this. A way to restart the day. Damn if only he could have a safe point and restart.

"Dude, chubby or not I'd still wanna be friends with you,” Noctis states placing a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, “Are we chill?" 

Prompt snorts, "Yeah we're chill," he lets out a loud groan. “Dude this was so not the way I wanted everything to go. But at least we have everything in the open now… and no secrets,” he smiles.

“No secrets, huh?” Gladio asks with a pointed look at Noctis.

Noctis shifted to avoid Gladio’s gaze only to find Prompto now staring at him curiously.

“Dude,” Noctis bit out, looking sharply to Gladio who wore a smug expression, “Not cool.”

“What? It’s not like he’s unfamiliar. Already met Ignis too.”

“He’s met  _ Ignis _ ?”

“Guys, what’s going on?” Prompto asked, looking between the two, completely lost in what they were saying.

Noctis took to fidgeting again until he finally sighed, meeting Prompto’s eyes.

“I’m actually a demon prince, just like Ignis─” he started, Prompto interrupting him suddenly.

“Wait, Ignis is a  _ demon prince _ ?” Prompto yelled.

“Yeah, there’s lots of demon princes,” Noctis waved off, “But I’m one of the higher ones. I’ve been living here in the human realm for years now. Who knew some human would wind up with a gang of demons for friends?”

“Looks like I’m gonna have a hell of a time in school,” Prompto snickered, two groans were all that answered him.

\-----

Several years had passed and both Noctis and Prompto had graduated from school. Gladio had thrown them a party, although it was primarily for Prompto. Prompto had grown up with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio as his family and while it wasn’t perfect and a little strange sometimes he was enjoying himself. Gladio, wow Gladio had been there from the start and had seen him at his worst. He was just perfect or close enough. The guy was a six foot six inches of beefcake with a heart of gold, well rough heart of gold but still, he tried. He doesn’t know when it started, probably the night Noct first came over and teased him about Gladio being his boyfriend. He smiles behind his solo cup, listening to Noct cheer that he can finally be a real adult, demon duties or not. Ignis, of course, was in his usual feathered form rolling his eyes at the suggestion. Either way, the entertainment was keeping his mind off of other thoughts, thoughts being over six foot tall. Noct was only half right when he guessed about his orientation. He feels the couch sink beside him and looks at the man of his thoughts and blushes pretending to drink the punch.

“You know nothing is in the punch? Iggy wouldn’t let me get the guy drunk even if he is 22 and needs to lighten up,” Noctis says, sipping his solo cup.

Prompto let’s out a nervous chuckle. “Y-yeah didn’t taste bitter,” he takes another sip of his drink hands shaking. He rubs them against his pants, looking away from Gladio.

“You alright Blondie?” asks Gladio, looking down at him.

“Huh? Yeah,” Prompto laughs, “Sure. I’m just wondering when real adult life will begin… I’ll have to get a job, pay bills, and stuff I mean I got that down but finding work as a photographer might be hard work… or impossible.”

Gladio snorts, “Well if you can take a picture like you did that one night hanging off the side of the building you can do this,” he teases.

Prompto’s freckles shine under his blush, “That was one time and I got the perfect shot,” he beams.

Gladio chuckles as silence fills the air around them. It’s uncomfortable for both of them. Prompto fidgets in his sit and Gladio clears his throat.

“Gladio fucking kiss the guy already,” yells Noct from the side of the room as Ignis shushes him.

"For once I must concur with Noctis on a matter, to imagine the day would come," Ignis replied, smirking slightly.

Gladio groans as Prompto looks at him confused. “Wait seriously me?!”

“Nice going Specs,” Noct says, elbowing Ignis.

“I am not sorry. I grow weary of this constant pinning. Just get down to business and get it over with, please and thank you.” Iginis states matter-of-factly as Prompto releases the solo cup from his hand onto the floor.

Prompto clenches both hands on his lap laughing. “Uh yeah I’ll get that cleaned up,” he says moving from the couch to find a towel.

Ignis glares at Gladio and moves his head to follow the blond. Gladio finally takes the hint and walks right towards Promtpo reaching for a towel from the cabinet. Gladio reaches for it and hands it to him.

“Th-thanks big guy,” Prompto says, forcing a smile.

Gladio sighs, “Look we need to talk.”

Prompto freezes, that can’t be good.

“Oh uh, aren’t we talking now? Yeah talking now sounds good, right?” he states, voice cracking.

“Look it’s true─”

“I’M ACE─”

They both say at the same time. Prompto’s brows raise until they disappear into his hairline as Gladio looks at him confused.

“Wait, you like me? As in  _ like-like _ me?”

Gladio rolls his eyes, “What are you in second grade? Yeah, I  _ like-like _ you, so unless that ace thing means something deadly I don’t care.”

Prompto pauses, giving him a look of disbelief, “You’re an incubus, how can you not know what ace is?”

Gladio gives him a blank look. Prompto sighs tapping the counter with his fingers.

“Gladio… it’s,” he runs a hand through his hair. “It means the whole romance and going on dates and everything is great─well to me it is, to other aces maybe not. We’re all different, but the thing is for almost all of us sex is just not important?” 

He winces, “I mean I find you hot as fuck I mean always have admired your uh assets and all but your personality is what I fell in love with,” he pauses. He just told Gladio he loves him. Shit.

“I um, you don’t have to say it back it slipped out but, um, main thing is sex is, um, off the table and since you’re... you know, an incubus and all, that’s kind of a deal-breaker isn’t it?” he laughs sadly.

Gladio ruffles Prompto’s hair, “You know all that knowledge and you’re still an idiot.” Prompto looks up at him. “I love you too, chocobutt.”

Prompto blushes hiding his face in Galdio’s chest, “Oh my gosh, really Gladio? Really my hair is not a Chocobutt ugh,” he groans. “You can’t be serious for one min─”

Gladio leans down and kisses Prompto on the lips, silencing him. Prompto blinks a few times, getting his bearings, “I hope kisses are still on the table.”

“Huh?” Prompto asks, dazed, “Oh, yeah, totes,” he giggles.

\-------   
  


It’s been an excellent week since they finally confessed but still, duty calls for an incubus. Gladio can’t keep delaying the inevitable. So that night when it’s just the two of them he settles down with Prompto to have a talk.

“Look, since you’re doing well and managed to keep the weight off and become a new and healthier you… we gotta talk about payment,” Gladio sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat down next to Prompto on the couch.

“Wh-what kind of payment? I don’t really have a job yet, so I don’t have any money…” Prompto replied.

“Nah, that’s not the kind of payment I’m interested in. Look,” Gladio began, trying to think of how to best explain the situation, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve been staying here in the human realm for a while now. It’s because my demon powers have gotten weaker and weaker over the years. I haven’t taken any other deals since we made ours and I’m lacking in... _ energy _ …”

Prompto simply stared, trying to process what he was saying.

“Incubus are sexual demons, it’s how we maintain our powers. I can survive on human food, but it’s the equivalent of you surviving off bread and water─”

Prompto’s eyes went wide as he blurted out, “Wait so do you mean you gotta…” he paused, watching Gladio before stammering out, “But I-I’m ace, Gladio, I’m not…”

“Look, I’m not expecting that from you,” Gladio replied, placing a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, “Your sunshine is all I need.”

“So… so what can I do?” Prompto asks. “This,” he laughs at himself angry, “this wouldn’t be a problem if I wasn’t broken. I mean you could have all the sex you want but no my head’s all fucked up─”

“Prompto, stop babe,” Gladio says, holding him close as Prompto tears up. “Hey, it’s going to be alright. You’re not broken. It’s not you but I do need that energy.”

Prompto sniffles, rubbing his eyes, “Do kisses work? I can give you a million of those, or hugs? Hugs are good too and intimate, right? Does that work? Would cuddling work, an actual Netflix and chill without sex?”

Gladio chuckles at the suggestion, “That sounds great babe, but that only gives me just enough energy to maintain this form. It’s like when you went on that diet and couldn’t have carbs. Sex is my carbs and I’m giving them up for you. I just won’t be able to do the whole horns and snap my fingers magic as much. It would be too much energy.”

Prompto has tears forming in his eyes as he turns around and hugs Gladio tightly, “You’re the best boyfriend Gladio. I’ll make sure to give you so many hugs and kisses. Every day, I promise,” he says, kissing him on the lips.


End file.
